Country and Airline News!
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: Alfred pas sedang enak-enaknya di pameran dirgantara, dan tiba-tiba bertemu Arthur... Dan tentu bisa Anda duga... [DLDR. Penuh istilah penerbangan.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : _Hetalia_ ©  Himaruya Hidekaz

 **WARNING** : Super OOC. Super AU. Super nista. Super gaje. **Drabble** (catat, pajang, hafalkan! *nggak*). TERMASUK CURHATAN ABAL. Berisi berita _nggak_ guna tentang penerbangan beserta _airline_ teranyar 2k16. Mostly OC Indo—hah, gue bahkan _nggak_ punya bayangan tentang badan dan muak bahkan gender Indonesia tercinta ini. *disepak*

 **A/N** (Hiai) : *celingak-celinguk* Eh, halo! Gue Hiai, salam kenal. Tolong dikondisikan dulu ya—kami adalah dua penulis abal yang kembali bernyawa dan berminat mengarang di fendem Hetalia hanya gara-gara yang namanya _airline_. Konyol, bukan? Namun apa salahnya bila kami hendak menuangkan segudang curhatan serta wawancara tak bersertifikasi halal—*digilas* || Oke, karena kami adalah penggemar dunia penerbangan, KHUSUSNYA komersil (apa salahnya gue? Pesawat komersil itu DOSAAAA! DOSAAAA! ISINYA BIKIN BATAL PUASA! *udah*), jadi jangan _ngarep_ ada trivia secara umum ala Hetalia di sini. Kami akan memberikan penjelasan secara mendetail sebisa kami, apabila ada istilah yang perlu Readers pahami. *nyanyi dulu*

 **Judul** : _Country and Airlines News!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** – Perkenalan Serba-serbi Penerbangan Komersil.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, itu apaan?" ujar Rama Lukasmena Butar-butar—seorang pria tan nan eksotis bonus rambutnya yang mirip Phui#hit dari fandom sebelah—di saat kakandanya tengah menyelam dalam dunia per-internet-an.

Miranda Manurung, kakanda beda ibunya, melongok ke krucil cowok yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Dengan laptopnya yang mentereng di ruang yang gelap gurita—bonus posisi mereka yang bersebelahan di kasur tingkatnya—Miranda menjawabnya, "Oh, ini. Gue lagi _browsing_ tiket penerbangan. Mau terbang ke Jakarta nih, ketemuan sama Kirana-pii. Disuruh Kirana neh!"

Kursornya terus bergerak. Menggulung halaman _website_ salah satu _Maatschapij_ —oke, oke, salah satu kata beken Kompeni untuk 'maskapai'. Punya Indonesia, kok, memangnya KLM— _Koninklijke Luutvaart Maatschapij_? **(*)**

Miranda—dan tentunya Rama—masih dendam kepada si Kompeni sialan yang teganya menyiksa mereka selama setengah abad dari keseluruhannya, namun ada satu kesempatan yang tak biasa diantara masa-masa perjuangan meraih arti kemerdekaan sepenuhnya dari Kompeni _jigur_ itu.

Mendapatkan kesempatan menasionalisasi _KLM Interinsulair Bedrijf_ di saat Indonesia sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengusir Kompeni di masa pertumbuhan tunasnya sebagai seorang Indonesia **(1)**

(Author ketahuan promosi maskapai favoritnya. Eh, tapi boleh 'kan? Kan? *dipanggang*)

"... Garuda? Kok mahal banget ya? Ekonomi aja 2 juta PP..." keluh Rama melihat harganya.

"Elah, diem aja lu Ram!" Mbak, itu panggilan Ram-nya tolong dikondisikan, "Biar _gitu_ , kualitasnya mantap pisan! Beda sama si sebelah, yang ini emang wueeenak!" lanjutnya memasuki _website_ itu dari Zuugle, dan langsung melompati hingga bagian reservasi.

Rama mau _nggak_ mau dibungkam oleh kalimat si kakandanya yang memang _nyeleneh_. Namun harus ia akui, kualitas penerbangan Garuda-nya memang top markotop. Meski kerap duduk di bangku Ekonomi, namun kualitasnya beh... Enak! Kursinya adem ayem, pramugarinya cantik-cantik lagi baiiiiik hati! Makanannya juga lumayanlah, walau ia tahu bahwa dalam keadaan terbang begituan, makanan jadi sedikit hampa **(2)**. AC-nya juga wueenaaaakk...!

Lha, Rama kok mendadak jadi _salesman_ dadakan?

Mirana tiba-tiba melongok dan bertanya, "Kau mau ikut? Nanti aku kirimkan tagihannya ke Kirana-pii deh."

"Boleh?" tanya Rama ragu, "Bukankah Kakak dipanggil sama Nona Kirana?"

"Ah, paling masalah pritilan doang." Miranda menyengir, "Mau? Sekalian bisa paksa Kirana-pii jalan-jalan lah."

"Sip. Ikut."

Ram, tolong itu muka polos bin bling-bling-mu dikondisikan. _Nggak_ baik untuk dirimu yang tengah bersiap menyambut UAS akhir bulan ini. *Author super ngaco*

Kursor langsung menggeser jumlah penumpang. Dua orang. Dan lalu memilih rutenya di peta yang tersedia di samping pendaftaran tiket reservasinya—Medan ke Jakarta, pulang-pergi. 1 juta delapan puluh ribu dikali dua sama dengan dua juta seratus enam puluh ribu, lalu digandakan jadi empat juta tiga ratus dua puluh ribu. Pusing ya bacanya? Author juga, berhubung Author _nggak_ pandai dalam Matematika nih. *lho*

Lalu muncul halaman konfirmasi reservasi dan minta bayar di muka pas di bandara nantinya.

Rama lalu berkomentar, "Beda ya, sama di Eropa, _self-service_... **(3)** "

"Apa boleh buat." Miranda mendesah malas, "Namanya juga negara berkembang. Wifi nggak sekenceng yang di sana."

"Dapatnya bagian mana?"

"Oh, _rush hour_ **(4)** , meski _nggak_ tau seberapa sibuknya." Miranda memberi celah baginya untuk ikut menengok ke layar komputernya, "Besok, pukul 7 lewat 55 menit, sekitar 2 jam 15 menit penerbangan. Ikut GA018X. **(5)** "

"Sip. Eh, sekarang kan udah malem. Tidur gih—BESOK?"

"Iya. Tenaaaang, aku akan bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan baju-bajumu—."

Selembar _boxer_ seketika melayang di kepala Miranda, dan Rama ternyata tahu-tahu membogem mentah dengan bantalnya. Langsung saja dia naik ke kasurnya di lantai atas dan tidur dengan bersungut-sungut. Miranda malah pasang muka nyengir-nyengir nista; rupanya ia sengaja memberitahu Rama bahwa ia akan bepergian—apalagi kalau mengajak Rama yang sama sekali belum siap. Seperti dugaannya; Rama memang mudah tergoda tawaran—apalagi terbang gratis.

Sekali dayung dua batu kena; bisa modus-coret-mengajak adik kesayangannya jalan-jalan ke Jakarta, dan sekalian menagih kakaknya Kirana-pii utang penerbangan 'dinas'nya—beh, gadungan adanya.

Miranda, kakanda macam apa kamu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Nggak tau mau lanjut atau apa, jadi... Tebese—eh, To be Continued~ ]

* * *

 **(*)** Tahulah apa. *wink wonk*

 **(1)** Mungkin sebagian besar kita _nggak_ tahu sejarah pasti Garuda ini—selain pesawat pertamanya yang diterima di Aceh; yang selanjutnya dinamai 'Seulawah' yang berarti Gunung Emas dari bahasa Aceh—bahwa nama Garuda pada era Kemerdekaan _bukanlah_ Garuda Indonesia, melainkan KLM Interinsulair Bedrijf—alias nama bekennya _Koninklijke Luutvaart Maatschapij : Interinsulair Bedrijf_. Uniknya, posisi KLM Interinsulair Bedrijf dalam badan usaha di Belanda juga sama dengan Citilink jaman ini; anak perusahaan.

 _Koninklijke Luutvaart Maatschapij_ memiliki rute antar Eropa dan Amerika dan juga Russia sono, namun beda lagi dengan _KLM Interinsulair Bedrijf_ ; yang misi utamanya sama seperti Garuda sekarang ini—menghubungkan seluruh wilayah jajahan Belanda jaman itu.

 **(2)** Ada alasan mengapa makanan di pesawat rada aneh. Selama dalam penerbangan, indera perasa dan penciuman adalah yang pertama kali hilang/berkurang drastis, makanya kalau mau makan atau minum pasti rasanya sedikit berbeda. Namun, jika ada yang bilang makanannya masih lumayan enak, ya, karena pihak operator/ _airline_ sudah mengakali permasalahan seperti ini.

 **(3)** Di Eropa, penumpang biasa melakukan konfirmasi reservasi pada mesin yang tersedia di bandara. Ada juga _counter_ dengan petugas, tetapi _nggak_ sebanyak mesin itu. (Pengalaman Author menjadi anak ayam ngilang di Eropa *digilas*)

 **(4)** _Rush hour_ adalah jam-jam sibuk di bandara. Jika di kantoran biasanya _rush hour_ nya sekitar pukul tujuh hingga sembilan, di bandara _rush hour_ nya justru saat subuh; sekitar pukul lima. Ini baru berdasarkan kedatangan ke terminal, belum lagi jam terbang pesawat—sekitar pukul enam. Yang unik, jika pukul 10 sudah selesai _rush hour_ di kantoran (di jalanan), di terminal bandara sudah kelar _rush hour_ sejak pukul delapan.

Ini berdasarkan analisis penerbangan-penerbangan yang biasa teratur di sini (Jakarta). Namun, _rush hour_ dalam penerbangan pagi baru akan selesai pukul 9. Selebihnya, cenderung sepi.

(ini juga sebabnya pramugari banyak yang harus bangun subuh2 banget dan sudah tancap gas bahkan sebelum Subuh)

 **(5)** Ini namanya kode penerbangan. Kode penerbangan terdiri dari dua inisial dan antara tiga sampai empat angka.

Biasanya tiap-tiap maskapai sudah mengatur nomor penerbangannya sesuai wilayah, dan inisial awalannya harus diakui oleh IATA dan ICAO. Namun, IATA dan ICAO menerapkan sistem yang berbeda dalam pemberian jumlah inisial.

IATA memberi dua huruf, sesuai dengan apa yang biasa kita jumpai di _screen_ penerbangan saat ini.

ICAO memberi tiga huruf, cukup familiar di Eropa (bonus dunia penerbangan)

Nggak sembarangan loh, mengajukan huruf yang disepakati oleh mereka ini.

.

.

.

Untuk saat ini selesai dulu deh. Sampai jumpaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : _Hetalia_ ©  Himaruya Hidekaz

 **WARNING** : Super OOC. Super AU. Super nista. Super gaje. **Drabble** (catat, pajang, hafalkan! *nggak*). TERMASUK CURHATAN ABAL. Berisi berita _nggak_ guna tentang penerbangan beserta _airline_ teranyar 2k16. Mostly OC Indo—hah, gue bahkan _nggak_ punya bayangan tentang badan dan muka bahkan gender Indonesia tercinta ini. *disepak*

 **A/N** (Hiai) : Kami kambeeek~! Kali ini, kita akan membahas dua karakter lain— **Murica** , eh, **America** dan **England**! Selamat membaca~

 **Judul** : _Country and Airlines News!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2** – Ini Pilihanmu, Ini Pilihanku!

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang netra biru _naval_ , tengah menatap lekat-lekat beberapa lembar pamflet. Berisi spesifikasi pesawat komersial yang tengah dikembangkan oleh berbagai perusahaan pembuat pesawat. _AAR_ ada, _Blackburn Aircraft_ ada, _Boeing_ ada, _Airbus_ ada—udah bosen! Masa dua raksasa _Boeing_ sama _Airbus_ melulu yang rebutan jatah pamerin spesifikasi pesawat terbaru?! Kasihan, lihat tuh, _Lockheed_ yang dulunya sempat jaya tuh! **(1)** Sayang, banyak perusahaan pembuat pesawat yang keburu gugur bahkan sebelum millennium—apa mungkin gara-gara Resesi 1998 dahulu? Eng, itu kan dampaknya paling parah di Asia Tenggara kok...

"ANJROT! KENAPA INI SEMUA _LIST_ DIEMBAT BOEING SAMA AIRBUS SIIIIIIIIH—." jerit Alfred membanting kepalanya di atas meja. Frustrasi.

 _Flag carrier_ **(2)** Amerika— _American Airlines_ —kedapatan sedang menengahi Alfred yang tengah depresi dengan menubrukkan dahinya di meja promosi Airbus, "Bung Alfred... Sabar Pak... Sekarang belom saatnya beli lagi... Sekarang _aja_ udah sibuk mengurus 952 ekor **(3)** , ditambah resesi berkelanjutan ini..."

Alfred lalu mendesah pasrah, "Tapi masa dengan Tripel Sepen masih belom berminat tuker setengah dari itu semua dengan Airbus A380 **(4)**? Padahal jumlah kursi mantap pisan, lumayan buat penerbangan sesibuk ke NY atau LA!"

"Inti masalah itu adalah..." AA—si _American Airlines_ —berkilah, "Biayanya mahal. Anda tahu sendiri harga avtur kuartal pertama kayak apa... Terus biaya perawatan dan nyari hanggar untuk perawatan..." lanjutnya.

"Ampun dah, lo!" Alfred akhirnya emosi, Saudara-saudara sekalian! "Tau _gak_ , **dua per tiga** dari semua pesawatmu adalah pesawat _narrow-body_! **(5)** _Ngapain_ perlu _narrow_ - _body_ kalo ada Airbus A380?!"

AA lalu tepok dahi, dengan sabar—bonus berharap dengan ikhlas—karena Tuhan untuk menasihati si tukang pilih-pilih yang satu ini, "Bung, itu cuma _ngabisin_ avtur bonus rugi, tahu. Kebanyakan rute kami _nggak_ terlalu panjang; lihat saja, dari satu kota ini ke kota yang itu, cukup jika pakai Boeing 767 atau seri Airbus A320. Kalo NG **(6)** , bisa dilakukan di penerbangan pendek."

"Heh, Alfred dari dulu sampe sekarang tetap tolol ya."

Alfred sontak melongok ke belakang, siap melayangkan gada yang sudah sedia di bawah meja promosinya—sejak kapan?!—dan tiba-tiba membeku saat sepasang mata biru lautnya bertemu si alis **tebal**. Seorang pria yang sama-sama pirang, bonus alis **tebal** dan sepasang warna emerald pada matanya, mencibirnya, "Makanya dibilang ya, lo _nggak_ punya keberanian buat milih anak-anakmu—kau tahulah apa. Fufufufu~"

Serius, Alfred dari dulu ingin sekali menggebuk kepala si coretkakandacoret kawan satu ini; barangkali dengan begitu sekrupnya bisa bekerja kembali.

Tak ada satu hari baginya tanpa mengejek dia—sumpah, Alfred sudah lelah dengan semua olok-olok itu.

"Apa mau kata lo, Iggy?" Alfred mengambil posisi busung dada, dengan mukanya songong tepat di depan sang bekas 'majikan'nya, "Biar kukatakan ya lo, gue punya dua _airlines_ yang punya lebih dari 700+ _aircraft_! Mau apa lo?!"

"Eng, begitu yaaa~" Tumben, Iggy—si pria Inggris, tampaknya— _nggak_ marah mendengar kata 'manis'nya.

"Diiihh, pergi lu!" usir Alfred jijik.

"Kamu saja, Murica." balas Iggy terkikik, "Aku lagi memilihkan sesuatu untuk _flag carrier_ -ku, jadi diamlah." ujarnya sembari mengambil pamfletnya.

"Dih, sesukamu!"

Iggy lalu menengok ke _British Airways_ —si _flag carrier_ nya—dan menyodorkan pamflet, "Mau kupilihkan atau kau sendiri yang memutuskannya?"

"Kamu saja. Kamu sudah kukasih spesifikasi yang kuinginkan 'kan?" BA—kode IATA si _flag carrier_ Iggy—tetap bergeming.

"Baiklah... Ngg, tawaran Airbus yang A320neo lumayan. Bagaimana?"

"Halah, kok pilih A320neo..." Alfred tiba-tiba menyela.

Serius sumpah demi peri-peri mistik, Iggy sekarang jadi kepengin membanting dan menggunakan _German Suplex_ untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya!

Iggy memutuskan untuk mengalah; sekarang lagi pingin-pinginnya membelikan pesawat komersil untuk bisnisnya. Lalu ia menjelaskannya tanpa menatap muka Alfred—saking muaknya, "Yang ini kan, lebih hebat. Bisa diatur mesin sama jenis _fuselage_ nya. Oh ya, BA, mau nanti aku pilihkan juga jenis dan spesifikasi mesin jetnya? Berhubung ini nantinya A320neo, jadi pasti bakalan ditawari macem-macem mesin..."

Tiba-tiba BA menggeleng—bonus menahan Iggy yang hendak memanggil _salesman_ booth Airbusnya, "Kalau itu sih, aku _aja_ yang milihin. Anda kurang begitu tahu tentang spesifikasi yang kuperlukan, ya kan?"

"Benar juga ya..."

"VVVVVOOOIII~" Wih, Alfred kayaknya sudah nggak mau tahu; ia bahkan meminjam _trait_ khas Squ*lo! Alfred lalu mencuihinya, "Enaknya A320neo apa?! NG harga lagi murah meriah, tahu! Tahu gitu milihnya ampas kayak begitu! _I vote for Boeing guuuuuuys~_!"

CTIK!

Tombol _switch_ di dalam kalbu Iggy langsung menyala, menaikkan tensi amarahnya!

Iggy lalu berbalik badan. Bersiap bertahan dengan amukan si Murica ini, "Gue katakan aja sekarang ya, lu." Mengatur napas, memutar akalnya menyumbat kalimat kebun binatang si bekas 'koloni'nya, "Biarpun lo katakan, A320neo itu punya spek yang sedikut _update_ lah, dibanding kreasi terdahulu! _Fuel cost_ A320neo cuma butuh 12 dolar per satuan galon, _scum_! Bonus 400 NM **(*)** ebih panjang, _idiot_! Knot sama _thrust_ beda tipis doang sih."

"Bukannya itu mirip juga sama NG?" Alfred mencibir, "Setahuku NG juga kerap disandingin sama 320 series tuh. Coba _lu_ katain NG, gua bilangin gih. Isi kabinnya MENANGAN punya NG tauk, kek!"

"BANGSAAAT!" amuk Iggy—eh, Arthur, "MENDING, DARIPADA ISI _FUEL_ YANG BOSOK! 320 MANTAP, NGISINYA SAMPE 7 REBU GALON N**NG!"

"Emang iya? _Width_ gendutan A320 looooooh~"

"Beda 0 koma sekian ya, brengsek! _Nggak_ ada bedanya itumah goblok!"

"DG^%^$%^GF!" Alfred berteriak frustrasi, "POKOKNYA BOEING _GUYS_ IS THE BEST!"

"SALAH LU! AIRBUS THE BEST!"

 _British Airways_ dan _American Airlines_ hanya bisa terdiam pasif menyaksikan kedua personifikasi masing-masing negara yang telanjur bertikai. Mana gitu di depan booth Boeing pula. _Salesman_ sudah geleng-geleng kepala, ini dua cowok ganteng masih bisa-bisanya bertingkah ala krucil habis berebutan boneka favorit.

 _Capek kita nih_ —baik BA maupun AA mengamini kalimat keluhan ini. Mencoba menghibur diri dari adu mulut tidak elegan dua bersaudara satu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Nggak tau mau lanjut atau apa, jadi... Tebese—eh, To be Continued~ ]

* * *

 **(1)** Ada yang tahu _Lockheed?_ Di jaman perintis penerbangan, banyak nama perusahaan pembuatan pesawat yang _ngetop_ , termasuk _Lockheed_. _Lockheed_ ini, walau tidak kedengaran gaung hingga dimari, cukup eksis di negara maju. Berdiri tahun 1912, perusahaan ini menelurkan cukup banyak varian pesawat yang populer. _Masterpiece_ perusahaan ini adalah L-1011 Tristar. Sayang, tahun 1995 sudah di-merge menjadi _Lockheed Martin_ dan mulai menjajal lebih banyak pangsa teknologi maju selain pesawat komersial. ( _You know why_... pangsa itu sudah dimonopoli sama dua perusahaan besar dunia. _You know WHY._ )

Eits, jangan pesimis dulu. Karya _Lockheed_ pernah kok, mampir di sini. Garuda tercatat pernah menerima dan menggunakan salah satu varian _Lockheed_ , yaitu _Lockheed L-188 Electra_. Dikenalkan tahun 1960 dan dipensiunkan 17 tahun kemudian. Merpati Nusantara pernah memakai _Lockheed L-100 30 Hercules_ , yang bersumber dari sumbangan Pelita Air.

 **(2)** Mayoritas negara masing-masing sudah memiliki _flag carrier_. Jika Alfred dkk adalah perwakilan negara di _setting_ Hetalia, maka Garuda Indonesia (kurang lebih) adalah perwakilan dari perusahaan penerbangan yang diakui serta dijadikan _ambassador_ pariwisata negara Indonesia. Jadi, Garuda Indonesia bisa lebih mudah mempromosikan kultur budaya Indonesia dengan kerjasama dari Kementerian Pariwisata. Hal yang sama juga kurang lebih terjadi pada masing-masing _flag carrier_.

Uniknya, Amerika tidak punya _flag carrier_. Walaupun di sini dipilih _American Airlines_ , sebenarnya ada satu lagi perusahaan penerbangan yang memiliki kekuatan (armada) hampir setara dengan AA. _Guess who?_

 **United Airlines**. Ya, kamu tidak salah dengar.

Yang belum lama ini kesandung kasus penarikan penumpang keluar. Iya, itu. Benar, _United Airlines_ juga memiliki daya diplomasi dan armada yang sangat banyak. Ini penyebab Amerika memilih untuk tidak memilih perusahaan manapun sebagai _flag carrier_. Meski begitu, siapapun yang kerap tinggal di Amerika pasti memiliki opsi AA atau UA. Atau perusahaan lain yang berkualifikasi setara atau lebih dari AA atau UA.

 **(3)** Yup. Itu jumlah armada keseluruhan AA. Luar biasa, bukan? Namun, ini juga mengimbangi wilayah Amerika yang sangat luas.

 **(4)** Mari membahas _fleet_ , _shall we?_ A380 digadang-gadang sebagai _commercial airplane_ 'tergemuk' di dunia. Memiliki dua lantai secara _full_ , tentu saja sangat berat bagi A380. Dari konfigurasi dan jumlah maksimal yang bisa diatur, A380 bisa membuat 544 kursi bergantung konfigurasi _seat_ yang diinginkan, dan maksimal 868 kursi tanpa konfigurasi. Belum lagi berat saat _take-off_ yang konon menembus 1 juta lbs, ini sungguh gila.

Author pernah melihat satu A380 milik Alitalia saat berkunjung ke luar negeri, bah, memang besar.

Di bandara itu, saat Author baca _runway length_ , salah satu dari dua _runway_ itu menembus 4.000 meter. Itu cukup untuk didaratin oleh A380. Soekarno-Hatta? LEWAT. KEK.

 **(5)** Ada dua klarifikasi pesawat di sini. _Narrow-body_ dan _wide-body_.

Secara kasat mata cukup mudah mengidentifikasi dua tipe ini, namun akan sulit untuk jenis pesawat jadul. Intinya, _narrow-body_ mengacu pada pesawat dengan kabin berukuran lebar kurang dari 4 meter. Daaaaan... Satu syarat lain. Di dalam kabin itu, bisa melakukan konfigurasi hingga _six-abreast seating_ aka satu baris berisi enam kursi. Hanya saja, kasus _six-abreast_ langka di zaman sekarang. Paling maksimal _five-abreast_ oleh Boeing 757-300.

Di masa depan, kemungkinan _benefit_ dari penjualan _narrow-body_ akan menembus 1.380 triliun dolar. Wow.

 **(6)** _No Good?_ Salaaah! Buuuh!

Namanya _New Generation_. Hah? Generasi terbaru?

Yap, _New Generation_ ini adalah julukan untuk generasi ketiga Boeing 737 antara lain dengan nomor seri -600/-700/-800/-900. Mulai terbang di angkasa 9 Februari 1997, generasi ketiga ini sangat populer terkhusus bagi -800 karena memiliki spesifikasi yang nyaris mirip dengan keluarga A320.


End file.
